To Hell and Back
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Set after Exhaustion. Castiel goes to Hell to find Crowley and instead gets involved in a forced family reunion. He never got to even see Crowley.. Young Castiel story!


**So I wanna thank Ooshaboosha for the prompt! I absolutely fell in love with it! I'm not very good at writing Crowley and I don't want to insult him by trying and failing so I changed it up a bit.. Hope you like it still!**

* * *

"Stay away from him Castiel"

"Ok"

"I mean it, if I come back and find that you went after him its not going to end well for you"

"I get it! Stay away from Crowley! Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Watch your tone kiddo, be good for the Cheese-chesters"

Gabriel disappeared in a sound of fluttering wings and Sam and Dean went back to their research. Ever since Gabriel had gotten on their case and gone all 'over protective parent' on them concerning their trench coat wearing angelic friend, Castiel wasn't allowed to go on anything remotely dangerous anymore and to be honest it kind of ticked him off. The only way they were going to find anything out was from Crowley himself.

"Sam Dean we need to find Crowley"

"NO Cas. Gabriel was pretty clear about that"

"I wasn't asking for your permission"

Before either human could protest Castiel touched two fingers to each forehead and instantly sent them to sleep. He meant what he said, he didn't have to get their ok to go find Crowley. As long as he was back before Gabriel returned then he would be fine. Now he just needed to get into hell without Crowley noticing, or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

With Michael and Lucifer back in the cage and Crowley (the traitor that he was) acting as residing King Of Hell it was remotely easy for Castiel to get down into Hell. All he had to do was avoid every passing demon and the cage that housed his oldest two brothers and he would be able to avoid Gabriel's wrath, their wrath, or anyone else's wrath for that matter.

You know, he realized that the humans view of Hell being all heat and fire was actually a complete and utter idiotic opposite. He drew his wings tighter around himself and continued creeping down what he hoped was a hallway. It was freezing, the extreme cold temperature not doubt a reaction of Lucifer being here for so long and back again. He was so caught up in his thought he didn't even realize where he was going until he ran right into someone, literally. He didn't recognize this Demon but he did find his voice a little annoying.

"A little angel brat... Crowley is rather busy at the moment or I'd take you to him right now."

The grip the demon had on his arm kind of hurt, especially when its claw like nails dug into it. He yanked on his trapped arm.

"Let go of me demon"

"Or what? Your a simple fledgling you couldn't harm me even if you wanted to. We'll just put you into safe keeping until Lord Crowley opens up"

The demon held fast to his arm and pulled him down one of the halls. In the opposite direction he wanted to go in, which was just great. He was pulled or more like half dragged to a door made of stone. It had intricate markings on the outside in ancient enochian. He recognized some of it, but even then he couldn't really tell what it said.

The demon laughed at the confused face the little angel made and waved his hand in front of the stone work door. Nothing happened for a minute and Castiel almost laughed at the failed attempt. Until there was a loud banging and swooshing noise and the stone work door slid open just a bit. The demon laughed a sick gurgled laugh and shoved him forward.

"How about a nice little family reunion until then! Don't get yourself killed"

the demon waved his hand in front of the door again and it slid shut with a resounding loud bang. He thought he was alone until there was another bang and the sound of someone moving. Something large and slow. What did the Demon mean by family reunion? He couldn't possible have meant what Castiel thought he meant. Only Father could open that door, the one that Castiel feared the demon had just been able to open. The footsteps got louder and he panic'd and ran int he opposite direction. He knew someone, or two someones was following him, he could feel it. So he didn't stop running until the footstep, the quick pounding footsteps following him stopped or at least he felt he had lost them. He slowed to a walk and continued moving through what he feared was the cage. Gabriel was going to kill him. He wasn't going to be able to sit, move, or sleep comfortably for at least a century. He stopped to lean against a large rock formation thing (he wasn't sure what to call it really...) to take a rest when he heard the foot steps behind him again except this time closer then before. He turned and ran before he ran straight into someones chest and bounced back at the speed he was going and fell onto his backside.

"Castiel?"

No! No, he knew that voice and the person it belonged to was stuck in Lucifer's cage with Lucifer. Which is apparently where the Demon had indeed put him.

"Castiel? Is that you who I was following?"

"What are you doing here Castiel?"

Castiel looked up at the two cross looking archangels above him. Both looked down questionably at him and he gulped.

"I ne-needed to talk to Crowley"

His voice sound smaller than he liked it too. Lucifer looked down at him strangely as if trying to process why a fledgling, let alone Gabriel's fledgling would be seeking out Crowley for.

"Fledgling were you forbidden from coming down here?"

Castiel was almost tempted to snap at Michael that he was a youngling not a fledgling but he held his tongue.

"Does Gabriel know your here?"

"He must not. He would never let a fledgling come down here let alone his own"

"Castiel!"

While they had been bickering back and forth on what Gabriel would and wouldn't do Castiel had tried to sneak away, unsuccessfully.

"He's worse then Samuel and Raziel combined"

"I would never let Raziel come down here, apologies Lucifer"

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't bring either of them down here willingly. Castiel you snuck down here didn't you. Kid I'm all for rebellion you know that, but sneaking down here of all places was plain dumb. Especially to make some sort of deal with Crowley"

Castiel was draped over one of the rock formations (he was guessing what they were again) and hard hand rained down on his up turned backside until he had tears raining down his face. A set of cooler hands picked him up and held him to a warm chest. It came as a surprise when he heard Lucifer cooing to him in his ear.

"Cas we care about you, all you fledglings... What?"

"I'm a youngling, not a fledgling"

He couldn't help it if he sounded like he was whining. He wasn't a fledgling, he wasn't a baby anymore. Lucifer and Michael chuckled at what he murmured.

"I apologize, all you _younglings. _This is between Me and Mike and we'd never bring any of you willingly into the middle. You, Raziel, Samuel, or any of the others."

Michael's hand ran through the feathers on his wing.

"We are going to push you up and out of here as far as we can but your going to have to push yourself up too alright."

Castiel nodded and they hugged him tightly whispering to him to tell Raziel and Samuel that they missed them and to behave and they loved them and all that. He nodded and hugged them back for a moment before Lucifer threw him into the air as hard as he could and he felt two very powerful graces pushing him up and out of the cage and out of Hell and up towards Earth. He pushed himself to the limits to break through the walls and barriers in place to keep Hell in Hell and separate from Earth. He broke through the last of the gates and flew up into the sky as the boost shoved him forward.

Castiel took a moment to hover and regain his senses before he took off in the direction of the motel him, Gabriel, and the Winchesters had been staying at for the last week. He just hoped he beat Gabriel back. Judging by the way said archangel met him in the air above the motel and gathered him into his arms like he had though him dead he knew he hadn't in fact beaten Gabriel back. The strong arms pulled him back and he was checked over for injury before being brought back into Gabriel's chest as the archangel descended to the ground for both of them.

The Winchesters seemed to have woken a time ago and called Gabriel when they realized he was gone. They glared at him for a moment before he jumped at the sharp swat on his bottom. He spun around and rubbed his still burning butt and gave Gabriel a look. the elder of the two simply raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't tell me you didn't deserve that kid, you disobeyed me and went to Crowley anyway"

"Technically I went to Michael and Lucifer not Crowley"

Gabriel chuckled and lifted him back up into his arms, apparently he already knew that.

* * *

**So it kind of has a weird ending I know! Hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
